When the kitsune falls
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: This is what would happen if Orochimaru took naruto away during the chunnin exams.


It all happened when we got to the second part of the chunnin exams…

* * *

"why is he attacking us?!" Sakura Haruno yelled to me and Sasuke Uchiha. After fighting for about 10 minutes sakura and sasuke were both knocked out by the legendary sannin, Orochimaru. "w-what do you from u-us?" I asked while I could tell I was trembling. "why I just want what's inside… I want the nine-tails as my own loyal pet… and slave…" orochimaru answered with a smirk. "w-what!?" was all I said before I saw nothing but darkness.

**- 5 or 6 hours later -**

'okay… I've gotten this far with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… now I've gotta find Kabuto so we can continue to the hideout and start the experiment' Orochimaru thought while a smile crept onto his insanely pale skin. He felt the blonde stir beneath his arm. "w-where a-am I?" he asked confused. "you don't remember? how you sadden me, little fox…" Orochimaru responded mockingly towards the boy.

"p-please d-don't… I don't wanna become what everyone's always called me… I don't wanna become the demon inside… please I… I'll do anything" naruto pleaded with the snake summoner. "anything? hmm… I could except that… maybe." he said with a smirk. 'please someone help me…'

**2 Years later**

"alright everyone… you heard tsunade in the debriefing… so let's set our emotions behind and get this mission over with ASAP" said a very "cheerful" kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei pardon me, but I really don't wanna go on a mission to Oto… What if we don't find him?" A now 16 year old Sakura Haruno said with a hint of guilt. "sakura we will find that dobe… even if it kills me we will find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…" he said with disappointment and determination.

**-Otokage's Office-**

"Orochimaru-sama the scouters have spotted Konoha ninja near the border" A blonde haired male with blonde kitsune ears, and sky blue eyes dressed in normal ninja gear and a sound headband said. "thank you for the information… naruto-kun" he smirked. "let's go introduce ourselves." They walked out of the room and left.

**-With the Konoha Retrieval Team-**

"hey guess I'd say get ready to fight I'm sensing two chakra signatures up ahead and they're comin' at us pretty fast" Neji Hyuuga said. Everyone got in their respective fighting stances and waited for the enemies to approach. "orochimaru-sama… are you sure you want to go ahead with this? I mean no disrespect Orochimaru-sama, but their chakra altogether could outright kill you…" a voice came to their ears, as they all shuddered at the respect coming from the familiar voice.

Out of the woods came Orochimaru, and a blonde who looked a lot like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage also known as the yellow flash. "naruto!" Sakura and Hinata yelled in surprise. "Do I know you?" the blonde asked in a questioning tone. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Sasuke yelled in anger and hatred, which made naruto wince from the noise. Naruto moved and hid behind Orochimaru from the Killing Intent. "You're scaring him… Uchiha…" Orochimaru responded.

"WHAT?!"Sasuke yelled. "EEP!" everyone froze to look at hinata, but she shook her head. "who said that?" Kiba asked. Orochimaru smirked as he heard a whisper in his ear of his kitsune saying "gomenasai Orochimaru-san it- it was just too loud" Orochimaru turned to look at naruto and put his hand on his head with a gentle smile. "it's alright naruto-kun" as he turned the leaf saw it as an opportunity.

Sasuke and Kakashi came at Orochimaru with a chidori. One second Orochimaru was standing there the next he was falling down to the ground. "n-no… o-orochimaru-sama…" naruto had wide eyes and tears. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! THEY'RE GONNA KILL HER!" naruto was on his knees crying. "naruto kill who?" kakashi asked. "okaa-san… she was kidnapped the night of my birth by orochimaru… I went with him after he took me from the chunnin exams to save her… but everything comes with a price… right?" he gave a genuinely sad smile.


End file.
